Prisoner of Forgotten Memories
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: Castlevania: Lament of Innocence "The enemy of my enemy is my ally for now until my enemy is dead and my ally becomes my true ally or prey" JoachimxLeon yaoi Rated T/M depends on some chapters.
1. Prologue

Kiya: Ello everyone! This is my first Castlevania fanfic and will be working on this until my computer is back working but for now hope you enjoy. ^^

**Prisoner of Forgotten Memories**

Prologue

"Whelp!" a voice boomed throughout the chamber. By the gothic style of the chamber it was a throne room. On its floor was a staggering youth, who was trying to stand. His appearance was that of a noble warrior and his injuries could be seen as his blood dripped on the marble floor.

"I…will avenge her…" the youth vowed as he tried to stand from the floor. A dark chuckle reverberated around the room as footsteps echoed out in the darkness. When the youth was able to stand on his feet a force knocked him off and pushed him against one of the walls.

"A foolish promise to make, when you are already have one foot in the grave," the voice spoke in a sinister tone. The moonlight shone through one of the grand windows to reveal the voice hidden in darkness. Its attire was like that of a lord in armor, ready to go into war, except that his helmet was missing and showed the lord had long brownish-red hair. The only abnormal appearance that could be seen was his unnatural paleness. "Though, it would be a shame to waste something like you to the worms. Yes…you are the first to get this far in the game and to my throne room no less, perhaps I should reward you with a gift." The armored lord gave a sinister smile, revealing his most deadliest weapon of all. His fangs.

"Monster! You will regret the day you defiled my love!" the youth proclaimed as he rose his right arm to strike at the vampiric lord with his sword. With all his strength it was all for not, for the lord grabbed his arm in mid strike and paralyzed it with is supernatural strength.

"But in exchange I shall give you a new love," the lord hissed as he leaned forward, "The love of eternal night." The moon was hidden by a dark cloud, eclipsing the light and cast the two in darkness as a human shout rang throughout the castle and then left in silence.


	2. I

Kiya: I don't own the franchise Castlevania or any of the characters I just own a couple of games that I bought with my own money . . Enjoy! ^^

**Prisoner of Forgotten Memories**

I

Leon trudged slowly through the underground water tunnel; panting from the exertion he had used earlier when he started his mission through the lower level of the castle. He started out well when he went further into the tunnels though he didn't have any of the magic tickets that would send him back to Rinaldo's shop or to one of the Sanctuary rooms that would heal him. But when he came to a room further in his travel, he got attack by two frost demon that instantly paralyzed him and before he could escape the state and heal himself he got attacked again by the same spell from the two demons. He swore they both had a sinister all knowing grin on their beaks as they flew above him and assaulted him with wave after wave of paralyzing spells and attacks. Finally after using almost all of his health potions, he was able to destroy the two flying frost demons.

Leon had only one health potion left and he was too far in the tunnels to head back to where he was first transported to the tunnels. His only best chance was to find a Sanctuary room to heal; however Fate was cruel to him and after escaping the two flying frost demons, he encountered more demons and barely escaped and had used the last of his health potions.

"Damnit…I need to find a Sanctuary room before I run into anymore demons," he muttered to himself as he continued down the tunnel, his injuries becoming increasingly painful with each step. He tried to focus is mind away from the pain and tried to remember why he was here risking his life to destroy these demons and who he was here to rescue from said creatures. Sara. His mind continued to wonder how he heard the news of Sara's kidnap from Mathias and how he gave up everything, his title and honor to come into the haven of demons to save his betrothed. Leon's body moved on its own and didn't realize he passed one of the Sanctuary rooms and continued towards another door leading him outside towards a waterfall. By the time his mind returned from remembrance he found himself in another room, however this room was different from the rest nor was it a Sanctuary room either. As he moved further into the room he felt an eerie presence and halted.

"Is someone there?" he called out into the darkness. Only silence greeted him. The only light in the room was moonlight that shone from a small hole from above.

"Are you…a prisoner here?" Leon called out again as his eyes were adjusting to the light and darkness of the room. He was able to see a lone figure that sat in the middle of the floor.

"Who are you?" a response came from the figure as it slowly started to stand up and turn towards him. The voice indicated that figure was a male.

"I'm Leon," he introduced himself and slowly started to feel the pain from the wounds again, "And you are?" The figure slowly walked closer to Leon and towards the only light in the room. The light revealed the figure to be a pale man with silver hair and wardrobe of a noble.

"I am Joachim," the figure announced, "It's too bad you're not Walter." Joachim's eyes slowly started to glow red as he looked directly into Leon's blue eyes. As if a weight finally came down on him, Leon started to lose his balance from not only the mysterious man but the injuries as well. Before his vision went completely black, a feeling came over him as he saw Joachim's eyes glow.

"Vampire?" Leon faintly questioned before his conscious slipped as his body fell to the ground and panted heavily. Joachim came closer and looked down at him and with his foot pushed Leon onto his back for to examine him better.

"Hmm…this is Walter's enemy huh?" he questioned; not expecting to get an answer from the young man that continued to pant and sweat. Thinking to himself, Joachim debated what to do with the fallen knight until he came up with an answer and smirked down at Leon.


	3. II

Kiya: Yay! I'm loved by the reviews ^^ and would like to thank AnsemMesna for reviewing this story and giving me the courage to continue this. This one is for ya and others out there fans of the JoachimxLeon!

**Prisoner of Forgotten Memories**

II

Leon awoke from this sleep on a very well made bed and the sun shone on him from an open window. '_Wait sunlight?' _Leon thought to himself as he sat up quickly to view his surroundings but couldn't believe the sight he beheld. He was somehow in a magnificent room filled with good furniture and a chest above the door of the room; his room. Slowly he got out of his bed and walked to the door. As he was about to grasp the door handle, it started to turn on its own and a familiar woman appeared at the entrance.

"Sara?!" Leon gasped in shock to see his beloved was here and not harmed in anyway.

"Leon, are you feeling well?" she questioned him, looking a little confused by his shocked expression.

"I…think so. How did I get here? Wasn't I in a castle full of demons and you were held captive by a vampire?" he asked.

"Demons and vampires? You must have had a very strange dream," Sara replied, "Leon you just got back from the war and we are to get married tomorrow. Don't you remember?"

'_Then it was all a dream? No, more like a horrifying nightmare,'_ he thought to himself before moving closer to Sara and embracing her tightly as not to bruise her but enough for him to know she was real. "Oh Sara I love you," Leon whispered to her as she slowly embraced him back.

"I love you too Leon," she replied in a slight monotone. Suddenly pain erupted behind him as he was stabbed in the back, where his heart was. Gasping in pain, he moved from her and sun her appearance was pale with glowing red eyes, "I love you to death."

"Nooo!" Leon shouted as he sat up from the floor. Panting, he looked quickly where he was and hold himself in a blue lit room with an alter self to his left. Somehow, he made it to a Sanctuary room during his travel in the tunnels. '_But wasn't I in-'_

_Thump thump…_

Leon turned his head to the sudden sound of a pulse until he found a blue orb that hovered behind him. He never seen anything like it before as he stared at it with awe.

_Thump thump…._

There was something mysterious about it and with each pulse, a wave of untold power washed the room and Leon. Almost in a trance, he slowly reached out for the orb and as his fingers brushed at it, the orb moved and entered inside his chest. Unprepared for the orb's sudden movement, he felt his heart and the orb's pulse beat at a different time inside him. Breathing heavy and clutching at his chest he felt the pulse grew slowly close in timing with his heart until they pulsed at once. He felt the orb's power course through his body as his breathing calmed and was able to stand up.

"What….what was that?" Leon asked his voice shaky from what had happened.

"It's what happens when you gain one of the orbs to unlock Walter's seal," a voice came from other side of the door. Surprised to hear another voice he went outside the room and came face to face with Joachim. Shocked to see the vampire he prepared to strike at him with his whip, but four swords came out of nowhere and pinned both his arms to a wall.

"You!" Leon snarled at the vampire and struggled to break free.

"Relax I just brought you to the room after we made our agreement," Joachim informed in a calm voice as he approached the struggling man.

"Agreement? What agreement?" he questioned Joachim harshly as he glared at the approaching vampire.

"Well I don't expect you to remember all the details of our deal but it was based on one thing; Walter's demise." The vampire told as his face was now a foot away from Leon.

"So you were his prisoner…but why did he imprison a fellow vampire?" Leon asked confused as ever by Joachim's existence. The vampire sighed and moved away from Leon a bit.

"If only I had the Crimson Stone could I have defeated Walter and avenged him," Joachim replied softly as if lamenting to himself.

"The Crimson Stone...What is that?" he asked again getting more confused by his words. As if the silver haired vampire remembered Leon, he turned sharply and walked back towards him.

"I'll have to remind you of our agreement it seems," Joachim said, "You agreed, in words, that you and I would work together to defeat Walter and his power which holds over this forest, the Ebony Stone. And to answer your question about it, the Ebony Stone creates night over any domain."

"If that is true then the night should give you power as well," Leon accused.

"Ah but the stone only grants that power to the one that holds it which is Walter and not me, so he gains its power of the night," the silver haired vampire rebutted.

"Very well and if what you say is true that you and I have an…aliment then let me go!" he shouted and struggled more. Joachim smirked as the knight struggled against his hold and only released his left arm. Leon glared at the vampire for only half releasing him but struggled more as Joachim took his arm and removed the enchanted gantlet.

"You have your mortal way of agreeing which is by your word, but words can be easily broken whereas blood can not," Joachim replied as he removed a cloth like cover of the left arm and traced a slightly visible vein on his wrist.

"I won't let you infect me!" Leon shouted again and tried to tug his arm away from him, but found that the vampire's grip was strong and held his arm in place. Joachim looked up at him with a sneer.

"Please as if I want to deal with you for eternity," he leered at the helpless knight, "Only the bite is infectious to turn a mortal not the blood." Joachim placed one of his sharp nails at blood pulse on the wrist and slit it open. Leon winced at the painful cut and watched as his blood poured out of the wound. Joachim then cut his own palm and with the cut palm he covered Leon's bloody wound with his. Leon shook lightly as he was able to feel the mix blood of Joachim and his travel from his wrist up his veins. He felt dazed as his body was assaulted with another strange occurrence. As his body gave into the mix blood, did Joachim remove his hand from Leon's wrist. The vampire's wound was already healed and he licked Leon's wound, tasting the mix in their blood and healing the wounded wrist.

"S-s-stop," Leon pleaded to the vampire. He felt a shiver when Joachim's tongue was licking his wound clean and to his horror it felt pleasant. Joachim let go of his wrist and removed the other two swords that had pinned Leon's right arm. As Leon clutched his left wrist he looked up at Joachim in shock. "What did you do?"

"It's what I call a blood pack,"


	4. III pt 1

Kiya: In advance I would like to apologize to Light1, even if someone caught it or not, for using the same title. I only write original titles for my story and didn't notice someone else had the same title as me and now the title of the story has been changed to _Prisoner of Forgotten Memories_. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the mistake. Gomenasai T.T

**Prisoner of Forgotten Memories**

III pt. 1

Since the blood pack Leon was on his guard with Joachim while traveling with him. Though, he'd admit that fighting against the monsters had become fairly easier. Also when the orb was absorbed inside him he found that his strength of his attacks increased, but whether it was the orb's powers or the vampire, Leon was still healthy and hardly had a scratch. They were now traveling in a theatre looking for the monster that held domain over it.

"You have to be careful when facing off against Veronica," Joachim began as they were approaching one of the doors from the skeleton head beams, "When she fights she has plants growing but be careful not to touch them for they're poisonous."

"Does this creature have any other abilities?" he asked the vampire. If there was an upside to traveling with this vampire it was learning about the enemies they would come across.

"Hmm…either than shooting darts that are poisonous or not that's all I recall of her," the vampire replied honestly. They passed through a door leading them to a room with two Cyclopes of different colors and were blocking the other way out.

"I'll take the one to the left and you take the one to the right, fair?" Leon told as he readied for the fight. Joachim chuckled softly as five of his swords circled around him.

"What would be fair if I didn't have to fight such weaklings," he responded as he lunged towards one of the Cyclopes and Leon rushed after to attack the other one. As the two were fighting together and dodging the monsters' attacks, Leon could not help that fighting with the vampire felt a familiar kinship. _'Like fighting in a war on the same side,'_ he mused to himself, but he didn't see the Cyclopes he was fighting against about to swing its club at him.

"Leon!" Joachim shouted having caught sight of the Cyclopes' pre-attack. He snapped out of it but couldn't move quick enough to dodge the attack. Suddenly a sword knocked the club out of its hand and another split its head in half. Leon turned to Joachim with wide eyes as three of the five swords still circled around the vampire.

"Joachim…" the former knight spoke in awe.

"Next time watch your surroundings. As dumb as the Cyclopes are they-" he was cut off as Leon's whip went pass the side of his head and a groan emitted from behind. Joachim turned to see the other Cyclopes fall down to its death from the whip. He smirked towards Leon, "they tend to be a surprise."

"Joachim I didn't mean to-" it was Leon's turn to be cut off as Joachim approached the knight to ruffle his hair.

"Live not to fight another day but to learn from what each battle holds," Joachim recited softly as he walked away, "That's what I would always tell him."

"Him?" Leon asked blinking at the vampire as he headed towards the door leading out of the room.

"The two Cyclopes must have been protecting this area so that means we're close to her. We'll rest in the next room before we go up against her." Joachim started changing the subject as he entered the next room. It took Leon a whole to realize that he was the only one in the room and rushed to catch up with his ally.

'_Who was he talking about? It couldn't be Walter since it seems he hates the creature as much as I do. But why do I care? The sooner I save Sara and destroy Walter, the sooner we'll leave and never see Joachim again.'_ Leon declared to himself though he felt a little sadden at the thought but shook it off when he found Joachim leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. He cautiously approached him trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I know you're there Leon," the vampire spoke never opening his eyes. Leon jumped back from the vampire surprised.

"How did you-"

"Know it was you? Three ways. Can hear your pulse increase as you came closer, your scent grew stronger, and you're not very quiet with opening the door." The vampire answered and smirked at the last. Leon looked away and moved to the other side of the room to relax. As he sat there he thought about something that had always popped to his mind.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously looking up at the vampire.

"Excuse me?" Joachim opened his eyes bewildered by the question.

"How old are you?" Leon asked again, "Granted you're the first vampire I've met that hasn't tried to kill me so I'm curious."

"Curiosity usually killed the cat," he responded closing his eyes as if not to say anything else. Leon sighed at this and closed his eyes as well.

"2:23,"

"What?" Leon opened his eyes and started at the vampire.

"I'm 223 years old." Joachim replied his eyes stilled closed.

"So you've been trapped for 223 years?" A chuckle came towards him from the question.

"Actually was trapped for 200 in that watery hell," Joachim corrected.

"Then the 23 years?" he asked again.

"Were when I had my freedom and loved the night. Now it reminds me of nightmares," the vampire answered with an unnecessary sigh. Joachim then pushed himself off from the wall and walked towards the glowing red door. Leon frowned and followed after him silently not asking anymore questions. As they entered the room someone was already there and Leon gasped at the sight.

"Sara?"


	5. III pt 2

Kiya: Don't own Castlevania but wish to one day

**Prisoner of Forgotten Memories**

III pt 2

"Sara?" Leon gasped in surprise to see his love waiting for him.

"Leon you came to save me!" Sara said with joy. He was about to go towards her only to be stopped by Joachim.

"Don't," the vampire warned as he gripped tighter on the knight.

"I need to get her out of here!" Leon snapped and struggled against Joachim's grip.

"Listen to me that's not your Sara," Joachim tried explained calmly never letting go of Leon.

"Awww it seems that I can't fool you Joachim," Sara said in a sing-song voice as she transformed into a beautiful (in monster terms) woman with bat-like wings and dressed in a belly dancers outfit. "Always running my fun but this time I'll have the last laugh!" The she-demon flew up above them and threw her darts at them. Leon and Joachim separated from each other to avoid the attack and Joachim's swords flew at her. She dodged the swords but Leon was able to strike her with the whip. Caught off guard by the whip Joachim saw the opening and the other swords came for the attack. Two of the swords embedded into her wings while the other two struck her sides and the final sword embedded in her chest. Her head was slumped along with her arms.

Leon rushed at the pinned she-demon and was about to strike her down when her image changed to Sara.

"Leon!" she screamed at him with pleading eyes. Leon pulled back his attack from her at the last second and in that moment she threw a dagger at him. The movement was so quick for Leon to follow but what he did register was that he was far away from the she-demon, who had turned to dust leaving a green orb, and that there was something on top of him.

"Joachim!" he shifted quickly to look at his comrade.

"Idiot…why did you hesitate?" the vampire whispered as he moved away from the warm body and winced, clutching his arm. There was a tear in the sleeve of his coat and blood was dripping down from the tear.

"Why….why did you block the attack that was meant for me?" Leon questioned worried for the vampire.

"Poison…powerful dosage…you wouldn't have survived it," Joachim explained as the poison was taken effect, "Only powerful enough to weaken me greatly."

"But why?!" he asked again trying to help the vampire.

"Need to live….to learn the mistake…." Joachim told him before he passed out.

"Joachim!" Leon shouted trying to wake Joachim back to conscious but to no avail. He slugged Joachim's arm over his shoulder and had his arm on his waist as he tried to move the vampire out of the room. In the previous room there was a couch and he placed Joachim on it. Leon gazed at the vampire noting that he wasn't breathing as he slept like normal people would.

'_It's like looking at a corpse,'_ he thought to himself while still looking at the peaceful vampire. Remembering the orb he went back to the room to retrieve it. Being more prepared for the orb this time it went inside him and he felt its powers course though just like the blue orb before. When the orb was absorbed by him a portal appeared by the exit of the room. He recalled something from what Rinaldo told him that if he defeated the bosses that held reign over parts of the castle that a portal would lead him back to the shop.

He walked towards it but stopped remembering Joachim, _'If I take him back with me Rinaldo would have a fit for bringing a vampire there but I can't just leave him here wounded like that either.'_ Leon thought hard on the situation until he decided what to do. Ignoring the portal he went back to Joachim and tried to wake him up again. _'Even if he's a vampire he saved my life twice.'_

"Joachim…Joachim wake up," Leon called to him while shaking him lightly. He heard a groan as glowing eyes looked up at him.

"Aaron?" the vampire questioned looking up at him and blinked, "No…Leon…sorry about that." Joachim moved to sit up on the couch.

"Joachim I'm going to try to move you and we're going to find a Sanctuary room for you to heal."

"Can't Leon…it burns me to be in that room since I'm a vampire and only had the strength to get you inside," Joachim informed while laying back down, "There's only one thing that would help." Instantly Joachim's nose flared as the scent of blood filled the room. Looking over he saw Leon's wrist cut and bleeding. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Leon held the bleeding wrist to the vampire without any sign of fear on his face.

"….You don't know what you're offering,"

"I'm offering help. That's twice now you've helped me at least let me help you!" he declared to the vampire. Ice cold fingers gripped at the warm bloody wrist as Joachim pulled the wrist to his lips and drank the offered blood. Instantly, Leon felt the pull of his blood leave his body to the vampire's. He tried to be steady but as Joachim continued to feed Leon was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. Just as his vision started to blur Joachim pulled away licking the wound close.

Leon started to sway on his feet trying to gain balance but was failing miserably. His conscious was slipping and just as he lost it he thought he landed on something soft. Joachim's eyebrow rose at the sight of Leon landing on him. He knew he took a bit too much blood but not enough to kill him. The vampire made another unnecessary sigh as he decided to pull Leon up on the couch with him and found the knight curled up closer to him. Joachim blinked a bit before brushing a bit of hair from the knight's face. _'You truly have no idea have what you offered to me I just hope you won't hate me for it.'_


End file.
